Just a dream
by Yuken
Summary: es algo raro, un sueño ven...un pelirrojo que ama las persecusiones a lazo y a campo abierto,su libertad y asesinar...
1. Otro dia mas

hola!, bueno ya se que tengo un fic entero sin terminar, pero ayer soñe esto, y nome aguante a escribirlo,la verdad esta un poquito raro, pero me gusto y por eso decidi pulicarlo.

disclaimer: los personajes de rurounin kenshin no son mios, son de watsuki san

Otro dia mas...

Era casi medio día, el viento soplaba directo a su rostro, adoraba mas que nada cabalgar en su fiel amigo dragón, rápido, veloz, tanto que casi tocaba el cielo y competía con las águilas. Cierto día, en vuelto en una persecución, su actividad favorita, su mano derecha aferrada fuertemente a las riendas de su caballo mientras que con la otra sujetaba su lazo, asechaba a su victima, una joven rubia galopaba delante suyo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus habilidades.

Presa del miedo la joven no dejaba de voltear hacia su atacante, un conocido bandido y el mas terrible asesino que hubiese visto jamás; la seguía entre los matorrales de los campos de maíz, en su desesperación cerro fuertemente los ojos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al caballo. Transcurridos algunos minutos el sonido del caballo tras ella ya no se escuchaba, abrió los ojos lenta y temblorosa se giro y descubrió que los caballos tras ella estaban notablemente apartados la joven sonrió abiertamente ante aquel triunfo preguntándose como había podido una simple campesina escaparse del mas temible asesino del lugar, cuando hombres de mas experiencia y fortaleza habían sucumbido ante aquella amenaza, hasta aquel día invencible e imparable; su sonrisa se extendió rápidamente a una gran carcajada llena de alegría y regocijo. "El gran battusai no ha podido alcanzarme, que pasa? Acaso una campesina te esta venciendo?", grito la joven rubia en un completo estado de demencia y felicidad.

De entre todo el grupo de caballos y jinetes tras ella, una cabeza se alzo y la miro de frente, el caballo negro se detuvo abruptamente, en ese instante la rubia noto un pequeño brillo ámbar de entre todo el grupo, algo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el caballo negro empezó a galopar nuevamente y junto a el, el resto de la pandilla, aquel jinete del caballo negro era el cabecilla, el gran battusai. Sus ropas negras hacían juego con sus botas y su sombrero, pero mas que nada destacaban su cabello, rojo cual fuego del infierno y sus ojos, capaces de hacer temblar hasta al mas valiente; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Pronto se separo del grupo , sus hombres ya no podían seguirlo y aquella joven rubia parecía estar cada vez mas cerca; esta pronto cayo presa del temor al ver que la distancia era cortada por el pelirrojo, miro al camino de nuevo y pensó que si ya había escapado antes de el muy bien podría hacerlo de nuevo, aumento la velocidad y pronto diviso una cabaña de madera, parecía un pabellón, pero tenia un techo equivalente a una casa de dos pisos, conforme se acercaba logro ver que había mucha gente reunida, quizás algún evento importante, a lo lejos noto que una persona era conducida hacia el segundo piso. Ahora lo comprendía se trataba de una ejecución y parecía ser una joven.

La rubia se giro para ver a su atacante, pero este parecía haber desaparecido, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, lejos de ahí pudo divisar al resto de la pandilla, se habían detenido. La chica se pregunto una y otra vez el por que de su decisión, pero no le dio mas importancia y avanzo hacia la cabaña , no aminoro el paso pues quería llegar antes de la ejecución. Cuando estuvo mas cerca escucho los gritos de la gente, parecían estar celebrando algo, quizás la joven era una asesina o una ladrona y por ello la castigaban. La gente de la cabaña dirigió su atención hacia la bella forastera, de pronto todos se volvieron sorprendidos señalándola, la joven no entendía el motivo ella sabia bien que nadie la conocía hasta que se giro, y vio al jinete del caballo negro, que aun corría con la misma velocidad al igual que ella. Aun le faltaban algunos kilómetros así que decidió acelerar a la cabaña creyendo que ahí estaría segura, sin embargo su caballo ya no tenia fuerzas y muy pronto se desplomaría de cansancio, la rubia aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero trato de llegar..........por su parte battusai seguía acelerando cada vez mas y se acercaba peligrosamente; a posos metros la joven desmonto del caballo y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

Logro llegar ala cabaña y de un salto se coloco encima de las cabezas de la gente, todos se volvieron hacia la joven y dejaron a la chica de cabellos negros en el piso superior sola; esta aprovecho para bajar y escaparse. La joven rubia quien si noto el escape de la chica de cabellos negros trato de alerta a la gente, sin embargo algo mas llamo su atención, mas bien alguien mas.......era el pelirrojo quien ya había llegado a la cabaña de madera y se encontraba aun sobre el caballo, sonriendo desvergonzadamente:

"aquí me tienes campesina, no me venciste; pero has de pagar cara tu ofensa", grito battusai desafiante.

La chica de cabellos negros había conseguido sacarse del amarre en su cuello, si embargo en un desliz resbalo aterrizando sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos, la chica espero a ser llevada nuevamente hacia su destino.........la horca, pero ningún aldeano parecía haberse dado cuenta, su atención estaba acaparada por aquel sexy pelirrojo y su caballo negro. Quien misteriosamente arrojo su entera atención hacia la joven de cabellos negros, ella también lo miraba, sus ojos expresaban una enorme gratitud por haberla salvado justo en ese instante en que pudo ser llevada al horca nuevamente ...aparece el, y no era solo eso aquel hombre era endemoniadamente guapo; su mirada fija sobre ella intensa y delirante. Pero por desgracia esas miradas fueron notadas por la rubia, quien en un acto deliberado por salvarse delato a la joven pelinegra, ella se acerco sin advertir las miradas de la gente o de la rubia sobre ella; tan solo quería que el pelirrojo la siguiera mirando, solo a ella.....

Solo a ella.......pensó la joven rubia, quien hasta hace poco había capturado la entra atención del pelirrojo, esto la hizo enojar de sobre manera asi que se adelanto a la pelinegra y la empujo hacia atrás, las manos de la chica de cabellos negros aun se encontraban atadas, y cayo sin poder evitarlo, pero cual cama las manos de los aldeanos la sujetaron, evitándole una muerte segura, la rubia se acerco a ella, la conocía de algún lado, lo sabia "el me perseguía a mi, déjalo en paz ,kaoru", dijo la joven rubia.

Battusai quien había observado la escena sonrió aun mas, deslizo silenciosamente su mano derecha hacia un lado de su caballo y rozo delicadamente la funda de su katana; la rubia se giro en dirección a battusai, y camino por encima de las cabezas de los aldeanos hasta el, sujeto fuertemente una soga sobre ella como seguro y se inclino hacia battusai:

"Aquí me tienes, dime ,que vas a hacerme? Acaso vas a raptarme?" pregunto sensualmente. La joven volvió a su postura original, sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos. Battusai la miro y rodó su mirada hacia le cabeza de la joven rubia:

"antes de que nos vayamos quiero terminar con esto", contesto mientras miraba en dirección al joven pelinegra. Y de entre sus cosas saco una katana con funda negra y empuñadura de plata.

La rubia la miro también, sabiendo cual seria el terrible destino que le esperaba a la pelinegra, camino hasta ella y la tomo por el cuello, la llevo hasta battusai, a sabiendas de que alguien tendría que morir ese día, y se la ofreció:

"aquí tienes, solo para ti", dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba sonriente.

Battusai sonrió también, examino a la pelinegra de arriba abajo, sus ojos azules, su larga cabellera negra, su cuerpo tembloroso; acerco su espada a su cuello y a pesar de eso la mirada de la kaoru no cambio, ella seguía mirándolo, con una extraña mezcla entre gratitud ,curiosidad y algo de tristeza; mas que temerle parecía como si lo examinara. Esto hizo que battusai dejara su sonrisa maliciosa por un instante, ahora simplemente la miro a los ojos, serio:

"Así es, solo para mi", contesto en un susurro.

Empuño la espada y removió rápidamente la funda, en ese instante hundió su espada hasta el fondo del cuerpo de la joven, los ojos de la chica se abrieron cual platos , mientras que la espada salía cortando su cuerpo por la mitad entonces sus piernas cayeron al suelo, rompiendo el silencio. La joven pelinegra ,quien había sido soltada por la rubia al perder la vida, se inclino hacia delante y cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el momento de su muerte, sin embargo un brazo la detuvo, abrió los ojos y se descubrió montada sobre un caballo negro, presa del mismo brazo que la había salvado momentos atrás, busco la mirada de su salvador y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a aquel pelirrojo que minutos atrás la amenazaba con la espada ,la joven solo atino a sonreír; battusai la miro también, guardo su katana cuidadosamente y la rodeo en un abrazo delicadamente, aun sin saber porque. Ante aquel gesto la joven se sonrojo y solo pudo susurrar un ....gracias.

fin?

bien no se que les ha parecido, esto fue todo lo que soñe y me gustaria saber su opinion, en realidad no creo continuarlo, bueno seria solo si les gusta pero, bueno ya no se

cualquier cosa, critica, jalada de orejas y demas al review por fa......

Yuken....


	2. Shava

Hola a todos, como ven he decidido continuar el fic, según sus recomendaciones ... les agradezco mucho sus comentariaros acerca del fic, me imagino que para estas alturas se habran dado cuenta de que tengo una mente algo retorcida jajajaj, asi que aténganse a las consecuencias, en realidad jamás pensé que este sueño les gustara......pero veo que si, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga bien el fic....

Disclaimer: los personajes de rurounin kenshin no son míos, son de watsuki-san.

**Reviews:**

**Ghia-Hikari: muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y ojala tambien este capitulo, vale..ja-ne.**

**Ayaneko: venga gracias, por el apoyo, y como ves aquí te traigo la continuación, espero te guste... como te gusto la primera parte...ja-ne**

**NaokoLk: si verdad que sueñitos me cargo...algo sangriento...no? y claro aquí va la continuación...nos leemos...**

**Kaoru himura: si verdad esta medio...loco y algo psicópata pero bueno asi soy ya que...muchas gracias por los animos, estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado asi que por eso te traje la continuación, espero que tambien te guste.....un beso y abrazos y cuídate vale?........matta-ne...**

**Serenity: bueno, pues que bien que te guste mi cap. espero que te guste este y haber si me dices si voy bien, vale.....? y gracias por el apoyo ...ja-ne**

**Ely-san: que bueno que fue de tu agrado, podrás ver que hace battusai con kao y aquí la actualización...**

**ja-ne**

**Eliana: que genial que te guste mi fic, es un gran honor para mi que pueda ayudarte con tu idea....espero que la publiques pronto por que deseo leerla, vale? Nos leemos......**

**Makarena: gracias por el review y que bueno que te gusto, espero que tambien te guste este cap....ja-ne**

**Elfa mitica: sip aquí la continuación, asi es battusai se la va a llevar, pues claro....pero oye si tienes algo en mente me encantaria que me lo comentaras, por que en verdad que estoy falta de ideas...O.O! JA-NE**

**Amaterazu mizuhame: bueno, pues no se si esta igual de emocionante pero aquí te va mi vano intento....espero te guste ja-ne....**

**Gaby (hyatt: que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el review. ja-ne...**

**KaOrA-FGV-16: hey, bueno en realidad este es uno de los pocos sueños con coherencia, si se puede llamar asi, que tengo y que recuerdo tan vividamente; respecto a lo de que no le entendiste, si gustas podrias preguntarme que? y con gusto te responderé...fue muy gratificante compartirlo y recibir sus opiniones, me alegro de haberlo hecho....ja ne**

**Karura himura: vale, vale aquí esta la continuación, lo que pasa es que respondí a esa pregunta en mi otro fic, pero no te preocupes que una vez empezado ni el mismo infierno impedira que lo termine....jajajaja, bueno en cuanto a las preguntas que me histe la primera no sera contestada por ahora y la segunda ten por seguro que es un completo siiiiii!!!, que loca no? bueno vale nos leemos......ja-ne......**

**Hitokiri himura: hola, que bien que te aya gustado tanto mi fic, un abrazo y muchas gracias por el review.**

Bueno aquí los reviews, no los entretengo mas y espero les guste el cap. Así que va.....

Capitulo –2-

Shava

-Señor, señor, el Sheriff se acerca- grito uno de los hombres de la pandilla de battusai a lo lejos, rompiendo el momento.

-que acaso ese tipo nunca se cansa de perseguirme?- pregunto molesto mientras deshacía su abrazo de la joven

-bueno seguramente no es por tu singular atractivo- contesto un joven alto de cabellos cafés frente al el.

-que te retraso Sano- contesto serio.

-no tenia ganas de hacer correr a mi caballo, pero tu en cambio fuiste de cacería y regresaste con la presa?- pregunto mientras miraba a la joven curioso.

El pelirrojo movió su caballo por delante del joven ignorando el comentario. Entonces Sanosuke pudor ver la imagen de la joven rubia, la mitad de ella al menos, con la mano sujeta a la cuerda en el segundo piso.

-mhm ya decía yo que no podías aguantarte, pero y dime entonces que hay con esa chica- pregunto mientras señalaba a kaoru sonriente.

Battusai le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y sanosuke supo que no debía preguntar mas.

-larguémonos de aquí– grito battusai con la mirada fría mientras encaminaba su caballo al camino.

-vale yo te sigo-le contesto Sanosuke

Ambos se dirigieron a todo galope en dirección al resto de la pandilla y desaparecieron de allí.

Al poco rato llego un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría. Su pantalón y camisa azul marino resaltaban aun mas sus ojos azul índigo.

-maldito Battusai, se me escapo de nuevo- dijo fríamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud aun expectante, -quien era la joven?- pregunto a un viejo.

-no lo se señor, jamás la había visto en mi vida- le contesto el anciano temeroso.

-entiendo- dijo, encaminando su caballo de regreso al pueblo.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

En el pueblo de Shava

Una joven de cabellera larga, baliaba al ritmo de la música, su vestido era negro con encaje morado y sus pies calzaban botines con altos tacones, el corsé morado ajustaba perfectamente su pequeña figura, mientras que los hombres a su alrededor se desvivían mirándola y aplaudiéndole.

-Misao, te pagare lo que quieras por una noche juntos- le grito una hombre medio borracho

-si yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas, ahora seria rica- le contesto Misao alegremente –te llevare un trago en cuanto termine la canción- dijo despreocupada.

-aquí te espero preciosa- le contesto el hombre

Cuando la canción termino misao le llevo el trago al hombre y volvió a la barra junto al cantinero

-señorita Misao quiere que me encargue de aquel tipo?- pregunto el cantinero mientras miraba al hombre que le habia hecho la proposición a misao.

-no te preocupes Hannya, se cuidarme sola, además cualquier hombre de esta pueblo sabe que no podrá tenerme- contesto Misao un poco seria.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

El joven de ojos azul índigo galopaba por el desierto pensativo, hacia un par de meses que había llegado al pueblo de Shava un lugar olvidado por el actual gobierno, siendo el mas joven de su grupo con 26 años; aun así siendo el mejor se preguntaba porque aun no había podido capturar al renombrado Battusai, un asesino despiadado, sus superiores le asignaron la misión como prueba final de su entrenamiento y para demostrarlo debía llevarlo a la cuidad. Sin embargo le resultaba difícil encontrarlo, y cuando tenia una pista de el este ya se había marchado del lugar. Entonces se cuestionaba a si mismo sobre sus habilidades, buscando las respuestas, pero estas simplemente no estaban ahí, ya agobiado por el fracaso decidió volver al pueblo, empezaría sus rutinas nuevamente, hasta encontrar una nueva pista.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando por fin llego al pueblo, recorrió las calles como era costumbre, su caballo necesitaba agua y descanso así que decidió parase frente a la cantina Shimabara, un lugar que por cierto nunca había visitado desde su estancia en el pueblo, lo cual era verdaderamente extraño ya que el pueblo era relativamente pequeño.

----------------

-Cúbreme Hannya, la noche esta entrando y es mi turno de bailar- dijo misao animosa, como siempre, ese era su carácter aun con los miles de piropos de los hombres debido a su profesión ella siempre se mostraba entusiasta, no había persona en Shava que no la conociera. Y su estilo de divertir a los hombres era único.

Entro al escenario y con una animosa música empezó a bailar, su gracia ya belleza la hacían irresistible a los hombres y sus movimientos le arrancaban el corazón a cualquier hombre.

-------

El joven de ojos índigo entro a la cantina y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda bailando como una ninfa despreocupada y envolviéndolo en su suave telaraña de deseo. Sus ojos la seguían por doquier, a cada movimiento agraciado le seguía una sensual sonrisa invitándolo a perderse con ella.

---------

Misao bailaba animosa y entre risas y música miraba su publico, cuando su mirada se detuvo súbitamente al descubrir un para de ojos azules índigo que la miraban pasmado, su rostro se veía frió e inmutable pero sus ojos escondían deseo y fascinación. Lo miro detenidamente portaba una gabardina negra que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello azabache y su camisa y pantalones azules enmarcaban sus ojos. Entre su detallada examinación encontró una pequeña placa dorada, y un arma escondida en su costado derecho. Sonrió delicadamente

----------

El joven de cabellos negros aun la miraba embelesado, camino hacia ella y tropezó con una silla, logro sentarse y observar el espectáculo.

------------

Misao encantada por sus ojos camino hacia el mientras se movía sensualmente, agitaba su falda dejando ver sus piernas y recorra con su mano su cuerpo, hasta que llego frente al joven, lo miro sonriente y se sentó en su pierna, el joven la miro sorprendido. Misao se acerco a su oído y susurro –si gusta puedo hacerle un baile privado.....mi querido Sheriff-

El joven reacciono de inmediato ante las palabras de Misao, lo había tomado por sorpresa, mas no lo demostró. Recobro su compostura –señorita, tenga mas respeto con la autoridad- contesto serio y con su mirada nuevamente fría.

-uuuuy pero que seco es usted, no le gustaría tomarse un trago sheriff, debe estar cansado- contesto separándose un poco de el. –Hannya tráele un trago al sheriff, uno fuerte!!-

-no deseo beber eso- contesto cortante el joven

-entonces que me traigan el trago a mi y al sheriff...un whisky, le parece?-

El joven asintió levemente.

-misao, misao, misao....-los hombres reclamaban a su estrella al escenario –y nosotros que?, somos tu publico no?-

-tienes razón Shempo, barra libre por los próximos 20 seg.- contesto animosa.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhh, misao eres la mejor, ujujujujujju- los hombres se abalanzaron rápidamente contra hannya

-estoy segura de mi querido sheriff no desea ser molestado, cierto?- dicho esto misao se levanto de sus pierna y empezó a alejarse, sin embargo fue rápidamente detenida por una mano, misao se giro

-que paso con mi whisky?- pregunto el joven de mirada indiga.

Misao lo miro sorprendida por un instante, sonrió complacida –regresare con el, mi querido sheriff- contesto, el joven observo como se perdía entre la multitud de hombres en la barra.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

La oscuridad cubría el cielo eterno, esta noche parecía no haber estrellas, sin embargo la luna alumbraba tenuemente. Una manada de caballos se acercaban a algo que precia ser un pequeño pueblo, se detuvieron a media colina, el pueblo se encontraba bajo esta. Un caballo negro se detuvo repentinamente, los demás hicieron lo mismo al percatarse de ello.

-señor, pienso que aun podemos llegar al pueblo, no hay necesidad de acampar- dijo un hombre

La mirada de hombre de los ojos ámbar se poso en el hombre.

-si señor, acamparemos aquí- contesto el hombre dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

Battusai se alejo con su caballo, donde sanosuke miraba el territorio asegurándose de que no hubiera nada extraño.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto battusai

-si, el nuevo sheriff se hospeda en Shava- contesto sanosuke a su lado.

-esta bien, encárgate de todo- contesto cortante mientras bajaba de su caballo y se alejaba hacia la pendiente de la colina.

Le agradaba ver al vació, muchas veces había pensado que se sentiría lanzarse y caer, saber que morirás, después de tan relajante caída, que tu cráneo estallara al contacto con el suelo, el crujir de tus huesos al quebrarse, y si en medio del impacto podrías seguir conciente del dolor hasta que llegara el momento de tu muerte. Siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría morir, tal vez por eso lo hacia...asesinar, por simple gusto y placer, tan solo para verlos morir y al hacerlo poder sentir un poco de su dolor....o tal vez el que debía morir era el....

-señor, que hacemos con ella- pregunto uno de sus hombres señalando a la joven de cabellos negros.

Battusai lo miro con fastidio. Había observado como el hombre la miraba lujurioso.

-podemos quedárnosla señor?- pregunto otro hombre.

Battusai se acerco a la chica la joven que llevaba con el no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de la cabaña. Battusai la miro un momento, estaba temblando, el frió en el desierto era cruel, sobre todo de noche, muchas veces había dormido en el, así que estaba acostumbrado. Pero ella...se notaba que jamás había pasado por eso, aun no entendía por que no la había matado junto con la chica rubia, habría sido muy gratificante, aun así no lo hizo, probablemente quería divertirse un rato con ella, después de todo la chica no estaba nada mal, sin embargo no la había tocado en todo el camino, simplemente la mantenía abrazada a el, tal vez lo haría esa noche; battusai se quedo pensativo unos momentos.

-hagan lo quieran - dijo dándole la espalda a la joven.

Los hombres empezaron a gritar y a festejar de la emoción, mientras se la llevaban a la fogata.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento, escucho el festejo de sus hombres y los gritos de la joven pidiendo auxilio, había escuchado antes esos gritos, de suplica y piedad por parte de su victimas, le encantaba así al menos podía darse cuenta de cuanto sufrían, se giro para ver lo que causaba sus gritos...

El grupo entero se había abalanzado contra ella, la miraban lujuriosos esperando el momento en que todos pudieran jugar con ella; uno de ellos ,el que la sostenía, la tomo por la cintura y empezó a tocar su cuerpo desesperadamente, la expresión de la joven si embargo no denotaba angustia o dolor o sufrimiento, sus ojos estaban clavados en el, en battusai, parecía como si esperara a que el hiciera algo, quizás que la salvara como esa mañana. Su rostro inmutable empezó a ser un misterio para el, lo intrigaba el saber lo que pasaba por su mente y el pensar por que esperaba algo de el?, si había visto que el era claramente un asesino sin remordimientos...se giro despreocupadamente y camino hacia la pendiente...cuando

-Ahhhhhhh- grito la chica, battusai giro su vista hacia la chica sonriente, queria ver su expresión de sufrimiento, la angustia en sus ojos, deseaba ver el terror en su mirada al saberse violada, sin embargo su sonrisa se extinguió al descubrir lo que estaba pasando, era uno de sus hombres, quien acercaba amenazadoramente una antorcha de fuego hacia la joven.

-_fuego, quemándola suavemente, mientras desintegra lentamente su piel, las llamas abrasadoras que fluyen por tu cuerpo, haciendo recorrer el miedo por tus venas como.....rayos en una tormenta.....- _pensó mientras miraba detenidamente la antorcha.

-No!- exclamo, su mirada ámbar era consumida rápidamente por el tono dorado en sus ojos, se aproximo a la joven, el hombre que la sostenía lo miro a los ojos y de inmediato se alejo asustado; la joven lo miro, de nuevo esa mirada de agradecimiento, miedo que había en ella se había esfumado en cuando lo vio acercarse. A el le resultaba muy extraño, como era posible que cada vez que se acercaba, ella jamás lo miraba con miedo sino todo lo contrario lo miraba con agradecimiento en sus ojos, curiosidad y tal vez hasta felicidad....

-señor- dijo el hombre de la antorcha –acaso no nos dejara quedarnos con ella?-

Battusai miro al hombre que amenazaba con la antorcha -no - contesto mientras desataba cuidadosamente las manos de la joven.

-pero señor- insistió el hombre de la antorcha –usted nos dijo que ella podría ser nuestra, nosotros también necesitamos de alguien para divertirnos...- reclamo el hombre

-es cierto, todos debemos divertirnos- dijo –yo me divierto asi- contesto sacando su katana y cortándole el brazo de la antorcha, la sangre empezó a manar descontrolada y los gritos del hombre fueron ahogados cuando battusai introdujo su katana en su boca, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla, la giro y la saco por la espalda, sus ojos parecían tomar vivacidad y color al ver la cara del hombre, retratada por un marco de sangre, mientras que por su garganta descendía una interminable cascada de sangre, sacudió unos instantes su katana y el cuerpo del hombre se deslizo por la katana hacia el suelo.

-alguien mas quiere divertirse?- pregunto mirando al resto de sus hombres.

El resto del grupo dio un paso hacia atrás asustado por la expresión de su amo.

La joven de cabellos negros había observado la escena abiertamente, su mirada permanecía fija en el cuerpo, sin embargo no había miedo en sus ojos, sino una extraña fascinación, battusai noto esta mirada y le pareció aun mas misteriosa, cada mirada de ella era un completo enigma para el, mientras que el resto del mundo reaccionaria de otra manera ella reaccionaba de la misma manera que......el?

-que lastima que la joven no será para nosotros, ya me había simpatizado......- dijo sanosuke acercándose.

-si quieres una consíguete a una prostituta- contesto battusai -por que esta mujer es solo para mi- dijo a manera de que todos lo escucharan.....el resto de los hombres se retiraron, uno se acerco a battusai.

-señor?- pregunto asustado –que hacemos con el cuerpo?, lo enteramos?-

-arrójalo por la pendiente- contesto battusai caminando hacia su tienda seguido por kaoru.

-eso haré amigo- susurro sanosuke al viento.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Después de unos minutos misao salió de entre la muchedumbre con dos tragos en las manos

-aquí tienes aoshi- se inclino para entregarle el vaso, el corsé de misao no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y aoshi se sonrojo un poco al verla, misao lo noto.

-que le pasa, acaso jamás había visto algo así?- pregunto señalando su pecho y sonriendo picaramente

Aoshi se sonrojo aun mas.

-si no, eso podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo- contesto misao sensualmente.

-no, no es nesesario- contesto cortante –pero usted, como sabe mi nombre señorita......?-

-Makimachi, misao makimachi- contesto sonriente

-entonces makimachi san usted, como.....-

-que como se su nombre cuando usted ni siquiera sabia quien soy-

Aoshi se encogió de hombros

-no se preocupe, usted es nuevo por aquí y viene de tan lejos-

-como supo...que...-

-no se precipite, la gente habla y yo tan solo escucho, se puede decir que es uno de mis labores en el pueblo-

-ahh-

-y dígame, ha conseguido alguna pista?-

-pista?- pregunto interrogante

-debe estar por atraparlo, un hombre de su calibre, no creo que tarde mucho.......-

-a quien?- pregunto

-vamos, no es un secreto que usted ha venido a atrapar al famoso Battusai, cierto?-

-.............- aoshi miro al nada, reprochándose nuevamente por no haberlo capturado ya

-me imagino que en este momento el ya sabe sobre usted-

-el sabe sobre mi?-

-estoy segura que pronto vendrá-

-se refiere a battusai?-

-claro, pero tenga cuidado el no es un hombre que puede tomarse a la ligera-

-que sabe usted?-

-no me llamo usted, mi nombre es misao-

-esta bien, señorita misao, dígame que sabe sobre el?-

-el viene a Shava cada vez que un nuevo Sheriff llega, en realidad nadie sabe quien es, pero aquí en Shava no ha habido sheriff por mas de 10 años....

-diez años?, pero por que?-

-no se imagina?, el los asesina, cada vez que alguien es enviado como sheriff, días después es asesinado, me pregunto por que habrá tardado tanto esta vez?- se pregunto curiosa

aoshi examinaba sus palabras, probablemente podría obtener alguna pista de esta mujer y era cierto que el vendría, lo estaría esperando gustoso, no le tenia miedo.....

-debo irme, necesito terminar algo- contesto serio, mientras ataba cabos a la nueva información preguntándose el por que lo habían enviado aquí, _debe haber un registro en la comisaría, sobre los anteriores a mi, _penso serio.

Misao lo miro divertida –vendrá a verme mañana mi querido sheriff?- pregunto

Aoshi la miro algo sorprendido –pero....-

-mañana tambien daré un espectáculo-

Aoshi se sonrojo al recordar su reacción al ver el "espectáculo" de misaode esa noche –......

-bailare especialmente para usted, no me decepcionara verdad mi querido sheriff?-

-mi nombre tampoco es sheriff, soy shinomori, aoshi shinomori- contesto sonriendo, alcanzando el vaso de whisky y tomárselo de un solo trago.

-Te estaré esperando Aoshi-

-hasta mañana señorita Misao-

Al decir esto salió de la cantina y se fue en su caballo; misao se quedo en el bar, algo pensativa –ten mucho cuidado mi querido sheriff, mucho cuidado-

ddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Battusai entro a su tienda seguido por la chica de cabellos negros, se quito el sombrero, desato su cabello y lo revolvió ligeramente

–en realidad no se que hacer contigo- dijo girándose hacia kaoru -tal vez deba matarte o violarte-

-entonces si sabes que hacer con migo no?- contesto desafiante

-mhm...no lo se, pareces ser un estorbo, no te veo utilidad-

Ella lo miro expectante –en serio piensas eso?, dime que te gustaría hacer?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Battusai sonrió ante su respuesta –por el momento desvestirme y dormir....-contesto girándose hacia su cama al fondo de la tienda.

Kaoru sonrió y se acerco por detrás, battusai sintió su presencia tras el, muy cerca; un par de manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hacia su pecho, desabotonando lentamente su camisa negra, el se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, esa chica era definitivamente un caso especial, kaoru se puso frente a el y le sonrió sensualmente, deslizó sus manos dentro de su camisa acariciándolo dulcemente mientras retiraba su camisa, battusai le devolvió la sonrisa, llevo sus manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y lo deslizó lentamente por su cintura, ella admiro el cuerpo de battusai, sin duda estaba muy bien formado; subió sus manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició, su mirada recorría su cuerpo hasta que se centro en su rostro mirándolo a los ojos profundamente, su mirada fue bajando hacia sus labios y su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente. Battusai la tomo por la cintura y cerro la distancia, besándola lentamente, ella lo abrazo también recorriendo con sus dedos su infinita espalda una y otra vez. El beso fue profundizado y las manos de battusai habían removido la gabardina de kaoru y sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar su cabello y su cintura.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

El ruido de lo caballos interrumpió la incesante música de los grillo de la noche, sanosuke al escuchar el disturbio salió de su tienda:

-que rayos pasa? Que no ven que estoy durmiendo bola de idiotas.......- dijo

-señor- uno de los hombres de battusai se acerco a el –nos atacan- dijo preocupado

-maldita sea y yo que tenia sueño, quienes son?- pregunto

-los de la banda del este, el clan de sombrero blanco-

-mmm, ya que después de todo es buen ejercicio romper cráneos de madrugada- contesto chocando sus puños -avísale a battusai-

-pero señor, usted quiere que yo muera?- pregunto preocupado

-bueno ya cobarde yo lo haré- y con esto ultimo se dirigió a la tienda de battusai.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

-battusai- dijo sano abriendo la carpa impulsivamente

battusai y kaoru aun se besaban, este rompió el beso delicadamente y se giro hacia sano –se te ofrece algo?- dijo algo molesto por la interrupción

-siento la interrupción, hermanito, pero nos están atacando- contesto mientras espiaba el panorama de afuera. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir la mirada "tierna" de su hermano mayor.

-si, si, ya me había dado cuenta, son los de este no?- contesto recogiendo la camisa del suelo y colocándosela.

-y entonces?- pregunto molesto –por que no habías salido?-

-tenia mejores cosas en mente- contesto sonriente mientras salía de la tienda.

Kaoru sonrió y sanosuke la miro un momento -raro- dijo al salir tras battusai.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhh

Afuera los hombres peleaban arduamente, algunos andaban en sus caballos y disparaban a los que estaban en el suelo, era una completa revuelta golpeándose unos a otros.

-lo has visto?- pregunto sanosuke

-si- contesto battusai

-entonces por que no.....- mas no termino su frase, ya que battusai ya no estaba a su lado, este había encontrado a su objetivo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia un hombre, se encontraba sobre su caballo observando el panorama con una sonrisa maquiavélica, y enterraba su espada en cada hombre que se acercaba a el, no importaba si era uno de los suyos. El hombre diviso a battusai a lo lejos –battusai, te esperaba- grito estrepitosamente,

-acabare contigo- susurro battusai, sombrero blanco galopo a toda velocidad hacia battusai, desenfundando su katana, battusai por su parte se abalanzo contra el, cuando el caballo llego a escasos centímetros de el se agacho y clavo su katana en el pecho del caballo, este relincho fuertemente y dio un salto tirando a sombrero blanco, sin embargo este logro cortar el hombro de battusai y a pesar de que el roce fue leve debido a la lejanía pero sangraba; el caballo callo muerto al instante y sombrero negro quedo bajo el.

Sanosuke por su parte también luchaba al igual que la entera tropa, un hombre de aspecto fuerte e imponente lo miraba desafínate

-te asesinare- dijo el hombre grande

-quiere pela?, por mi esta bien- contesto sano

la pelea se redujo a un encuentro, el hombre se abalanzo contra sanosuke descargando su ira y ferocidad, lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro, el hombre sonrió al verificar que había acertado y mas aun cuando diviso un poco de sangre en su mano al retirarla de su cara. –ja ahora ves lo que soy, soy invencible!!!!- grito con risa malévola.

-eres basura- contesto sano secándose un poco de sangre del labio inferior; entonces se abalanzó directo a el, el hombre grande ni siquiera noto cuando, mas la sangre en su boca le indico que sus minutos estaban contados, tres golpes al estomago, se giro y dio un salto hacia su cabeza donde aserto su codo causándole un pequeño agujero y finalmente una patada que le disloco el cuello por completo. Del agujero emanaban chorrentes de sangre mezclándose con la tierra, haciéndola parecer tan solo un asqueroso charco de lodo.

-listo- dijo sanosuke sacudiendo sus manos, llego hasta battusai y descubrió a sombrero blanco...

-Esta muerto?- pregunto sano

-el caballo le cayo encima y quebró sus huesos lentamente hasta destrozar los de su cuello, fue una muerte dolorosa, sin embargo la disfruto como nadie...-contesto battusai

-auch...-

battusai se acerco al cuerpo de sombrero blanco y de un solo tajo corto su cabeza, la tomo por los cabellos y grito –he matado a su líder, lárguense si no quieren morir- dijo mostrando la cabeza de sombrero blanco. Los pocos hombres de sombrero blanco se horrorizaron al ver la cabeza de su jefe y huyeron despavoridos, el resto que era básicamente toda la tropa de battusai se reunieron para ver a los heridos y curarlos.

Sano miro por un momento a su hermano mayor –por que los dejaste ir?- pregunto curioso

Battusai siguió caminando –tengo sueño, quiero dormir- respondió sin dejar de caminar hacia su tienda.

Sano lo miro interrogante, eso era algo extraño en su hermano, el no querer asesinar no estaba en su naturaleza, era simplemente imposible.

Eeeeeeeeeeee

Battusai entro de nuevo en su tienda, la joven de cabellos negros se encontraba ahí, sostenía una espada amenazando a un hombre que se hallaba en el suelo indefenso, la chica sonreía ante la situación, levanto la mirada y vio a battusai, el la observaba...no se movía simplemente la observaba, el le sonrió dulcemente, después de unos minutos se acerco lentamente, tomo la mano de la joven que tenia la espada

-te llamas kaoru verdad?-

la joven asintió -kaoru kamiya-

Pequeñas chispas de sangre salpicaron su rostro blanco......la garganta del hombre había sido perforada,kaoru miro de nuevo al hombre lo examino un momento y después sonrió tranquilamente, battusai tomo su rostro aun con sangre y la beso dulcemente, la mano de la chica aun sostenía la espada, battusai rompió le beso lentamente y tomo la espada, retirando las manos de kaoru, la empujo hacia arriba partiéndole la cabeza en dos, lo pateo y lo saco de la tienda. Cuando volvió kaoru se acerco a el y lo abrazo, mas no mostraba miedo u horror por lo que acababa de presenciar, mas bien parecía satisfacción, a battusai le agradaban estas miradas por pare de ella, por que no lo miraba como otros, quines al ver asesinar lo tomaban como un vil asesino y nada mas, lo juzgaban y lo criticaban a sus espaldas y le temían; esas miradas mas que reproche lo comprendían, lo hacían sentirse bien con ella y consigo mismo. Kaoru paso sus mano por sus hombros y noto su herida, se separo de el y lo miro preocupada

-es solo un rasguño- dijo battusai quitándose la camisa

kaoru examino la herida de su hombro –se infectara, necesito neutralizarla- comenzó a limpiarla con la boca, cerro los ojos antes su finas caricias con la lengua estas lo estaban llevando al limite, y pronto no podría controlarse, la tomo por la cintura y acaricio su cuerpo. Ella se separo un poco

-iré por agua, la curare- dijo al buscar entre sus cosas.

Battusai se dirigió a su cama y se sentó, la noche había sido bastante extraña y todo por esa chica, kaoru regreso minutos después, lavo la herida y la vendo. Lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama y lo arropo, la chica se iba a ir cuando una mano la detuvo, ella se giro algo sorprendida, lo miro un momento y sonrió.

-Me quedare contigo- subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Y así durmieron...

-fin del capitulo-

bueno? Que les pareció? Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, queja o demanda al boton de reviews, vale?


	3. Forastera

hola, como estan, se que dije que no podia escribir pero por obra y gracia del destino y una pelicula muy linda y tragica, donde al final el muere pude escribir este capitulo para ustedes, lo que si confirmo es que el oto fic taradre mas en actualizarlo, espero que este les guste, creo que salio un poco corto, pero tenganme pasiencia y esperen al proximo, que cero que no tardara mucho, bueno no los agobio mas y los vere al final no?

disclaimer: rurounin kenshin no me pertenece, es de watsuki-san.

**reviews:**

**naokolK: si verdad que lamanera de ser de esos dos es rara, y sip misao esta cambiadisima, pero veras que todo tiene un por que....ja-ne**

**gaby (hyatt: sip ken es un sanguinario, pero asi nos gusta verdad?**

**dark-natt: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo y pues de la escena casi lemon, que te puedo decir, aqui habra algunas ne?, bueno me depido y esperto te guste este capi**

**ana: danke por vuestros comentarios, se que nunca antes te responi, pero como me tienes cerca no crei nesesario, por que puedes preguntar lo que sea en persona no?, bueno gracias por este y todo los reviews....**

**hitokiri himura20: que bueno que aun te guste mi fic, y eso de que solo durmiron.pues creo que en este cap amaran a sano por cada interrucion entre ellos....jajajaja.....ja-ne**

**Ayaneko: que bueno que te gusta mi fic, y sip, la personalidad de kao me encanta tambien, medio loca y psicopata no? espero que sigas leyendome......ja-ne**

**kaoru himura: hola amiga, gracias por los animos, espero que este tambien te guste y sip ese battusai esta genial, gracias por tu tu apoyo y tratare de hacerte la continuacion rapido. te cuidas, un beso y un abraso.....matta-ne**

**karura himura: holap, en cuanto a tu comentari, solo trato de escribir las reacciones que toda amante de kenshin y sobre todo battusai tendrian al verlo ahi, por lo menos lo que quisieran hacer (que cosas digo?) bueno kao, hasta ahora es uno de mis personajes favoritos en el fic, y sip sera tambien mya, aunque de ves lo dejare solo? tu que opinas? y eso de los hakers, no te apures, que ya empeze con el 4 cap asi que no seran nesesarios jejejeje (risa nerviosa)...ja-ne **

**mer 1: gracias por el cumplido, y chica, calma todo a su tiempo, te aseguro que en el cap # 4se respondera tu pregunta, vale ...ja-ne...**

**MeiF: que bueno que te gusta mi fic,en realidad esta kao nada que ver con lade la serie no? bueno espero que os guste este cap y que me sigais leyendo......ja-ne..**

**Ghia-hikari: hey...me da mucho guste que te guste el cap, si la chava es rara y battusai tambien, creo que captaste muy bien el mensaje que quise dar en el cap anterior. espero que este cap te guste. ja-ne**

**Aclaracion **

muchos de ustedes tiene una idea algo errone de kaoru, creo que no me explique bien en el cap anterior, kaoru no asesino a nadie, fue battusai quien tomando la espada y las manos de kaoru dio el emujon y mato al tipo. pero ella en ningun momento mato a nadie,vale, disculpen si me equivocque al escribir, pero con esta idea de ella no comprenderan el fic mas adelante;tratare de ser mas clara con mis explicaciones al escribir, espero que sus dudas se hayan aclarado y si desean saber algo mas al reviews no?

ahora si los dejo con la lectura:

Capitulo -3-

Forastera.....

La noche era aun joven, Sanosuke cabalgaba libremente por los matorrales, meditando, se le hacia un poco extraño que el clan de sombrero blanco los hubiese encontrado así de fácil, ellos eran muy difíciles de encontrar, sobre todo por que sus enemigos no deseaban encontrárselos, eso seria sinónimo de muerte, como había ocurrido con sombrero blanco; esto era muy sospechoso y en cualquier otro momento hubiese ido a discutir eso con su hermano mayor, pero sabia que su hermano se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos con la joven de cabellos negros y recordando la vez que los interrumpió decidió que seria menos peligroso verlo por la mañana.

Por el momento debía hacer algo mas, seguía el rastro de algo, o alguien llevo su caballo hasta una colina cerca del lugar donde habían acampado, se podía ver todo desde ahí, bajo de su caballo y se agacho, como buscando algo en el suelo, un par dehuellas llamaron su atención, no eran suelas comunes se trataba de sandalias, junto a ellas unas cuantas boronas de pan regadas, sanosuke frunció el ceño –aquí huele a rata-

oooooooooooo

Una mujer corría despavorida por el desierto, el hombre tras ella no estaba muy lejos ya y sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando; se notaba el miedo en sus ojos negros, su quijada temblaba ligeramente y su respiración agitada rompía el silencio de la noche. Sus cabellos negros oscilaban en el viento, y su alta y delicada figura se movía al compás de sus piernas, tratando de escapara de aquella amenaza.

-rayos megumi, por que haces esto mas difícil, sabes que no te haré daño- un hombre la llamaba desde atrás

La mujer giro su cabeza un momento –entonces déjame ir- grito

-eso es imposible, sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ti, verdad?-

-claro que si, quieres llevarme de regreso con el- dijo aun corriendo

-megumi, por favor esta es la 5 vez, se razonable y regresa ya- contesto sonriente

-no, esta vez lograre escapar y jamás volverán a verme-

-mira ya, estoy cansado, es suficiente- El joven acelero el paso y se lanzo hacia ella cayendo ambos al suelo por el impacto; el joven se dio vuelta antes de chocar contra el suelo, recibiendo él el impacto para que la joven no se lastimara.

-eres un idiota, por que hiciste eso?- grito furiosa

-por que quiero dormir y para eso necesito que tu estés en casa, asi que vamonos- contesto cortante

-no iré a ninguna parte- dijo obstinada

-megumi, por favor solo es una boda- suplico el hombre

-así es, mi boda, con un completo desconocido-

-vamos, no puede ser tan malo, he oído que es bastante apuesto-

-kamatari, por favor ni siquiera lo conozco y en unos meses pasare el resto de mi vida con el, dejame ir-

-sabes que no puedo, por mas que quiera.....-

-por favor, es mi vida, soy yo la que debe decidir-

el joven de aspecto femenino frente a ella dudo un momento, ella tenia razón era su vida y decidir por ella no era nada justo. El joven sonrió unos momentos y la miro picaramente –mira, meg haremos un trato, pero debes seguirlo y no decirle a nadie y sobre todo, promete que no escaparas entendido?-

La joven asintió –lo prometo-

-de acuerdo, te dejare libre en el poblado mas cercano, podrás estar ahí hasta que tu prometido llegue, y en ese tiempo deberás encontrar a alguien con quien te quieras casar, regresare un día antes de que llegue tu prometido, y si para ese entonces no has hallado a nadie, regresaras con migo y te casaras como ya estaba previsto, entendido?-

-pero, eso es injusto, como enamorarme en tan poco tiempo?-

-es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, tómalo o déjalo-

La joven se quedo pensativa, por unos instantes –esta bien lo haré, pero....tu no tendrás problemas con mi padre?-

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglare ahora debemos caminar un poco mas, no falta mucho para llegar al próximo poblado-

-si-

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

La mañana tomo por asalto al joven de cabellos negros, se había quedado dormido sobre unos papeles en su escritorio, se levanto algo cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido lo que se dice bien, comenzó a revisar nuevamente los papeles había encontrado los nombres de cada sheriff anterior a el, sin embargo el tiempo que habían estado trabajando era relativante corto, los periodos iban desde tres semanas hasta dos días, pero ninguno decía la causa de su repentina....desaparición. Esto intrigo al joven, tenia que investigar por que, pero eso lo haría mas tarde, por el momento debía descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

tttttttttttttttttttttttt

La joven de cabellos negros caminaba por las calles de Shava, era un lugar extraño y bastante rustico, las personas la miraban raro y al cruzarse en su camino le volteaban la cara indiferentes. Empezó a pensar que tal vez salir de su casa y llegar a un pueblo totalmente desconocido había sido una mala idea, no conocía a nadie, no tenia agua, comida o refugio estaba sola. Desde anoche no había probado alimento alguno y sentía mucha hambre, decidió entonces entrar al local mas próximo parecía ser una tienda de abarrotes, aun que ciertamente no era mucho lo que había, su inventario se reducía a pan, unas cuantas frutas y verduras y una basta selección de licor. Miro en todas direcciones, nadie la observaba, tomo un pan y lo escondió entre sus ropas, camino a toda prisa por el pasillo, y diviso la salida, disimulo un poco y empezó a caminar normal para no despertar sospechas, el dueño de la tienda la miro desconcertado, pero no presto mas atención y atendió a su siguiente cliente, megumi aprovecho esto y salió de la tienda, sin embargo choco contra alguien y cayo al suelo.

-ahhh, disculpe no lo vi- se disculpo

El dueño de la tienda y la joven que hacia sus compras en la tienda la miraron sorprendidos, megimo abrió sus ojos y diviso al responsable de su tropiezo, parecía un hombre mayor, muy bien arreglado, la miro con cierto desdén y aire de superioridad.

-niña tonta, fíjate por donde caminas- dijo saliendo de la tienda

La joven intento levantarse, pero en un movimiento el pan escondido cayo al suelo, su mirada cambio estrepitosamente por una de nerviosismo, la joven que compraba noto lo que pasaba al igual que el dueño, se acerco a ella rápidamente.

-hola prima como has estado, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo abrazándola.

-hola....eh..-

-sígueme la corriente- susurro en su oído

-te extrañe mucho prima-

-también yo, vamos, quiero que conozcas el bar si?

-oh claro, ansió poder verlo-

la joven de larga trenza tomo rápidamente el pan y lo introdujo a su bolsa de compras, ambas salieron de la tienda sonriendo abrazadas. Caminaron hasta llegar al bar Shimabara la joven de trenza le indico a su acompañante que se sentara, fue a la barra y regreso con un vaso de leche y el pedazo de pan que habían robado.

-toma- dijo

-muchas gracias- contesto

-y dime cual es tu nombre muchacha?-

-megumi, takani megumi-

-yo soy misao makimachi-

-y dime que te trae a Shava, puedo ver que no eres de aquí, estas sola?-

-como supo que....?-

-conozco a toda la gente que vive en Shava, además una takani, jamás frecuentaría un lugar como estos-

-conoce a mi familia?-

-claro que si, y a juzgar por tu condición presumo que te escapaste no es así?-

-bueno yo....si, me escape estoy sola-

-entiendo, supongo que no tinees hospedaje o dinero verdad?-

-asi es, por eso yo.....-

-estabas robando-

-si, aun no lo entiendo, por que me ayudo?-

-mmhh, nada importante, tan solo me pareció ver algo de mi en ti- contesto poniéndose de pie

-señorita makimachi, usted...no va-

-no te preocupes, no dire nada, sígueme-

megumi siguió a Misao hasta unas escaleras al fondo del bar, subieron y encontraron tres habitaciones

-puedes quedarte aquí- dijo misao señalando una puerta

-gracias, pero yo o tengo dinero para pagarle-

-no te preocupes, hablaremos mas tarde, por ahora duerme, debes estar cansada-

Megumi asintió, y entro a la habitación.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

La tarde avanzo rápidamente y pronto se encontró de regreso con su amo, abrió los ojos notando las miradas del resto de la pandilla en el, siempre tan......temerosa, podría decirse que aquel joven de cabellos cafés cortos y amplia sonrisa aparentaba una felicidad y una armonía eterna, sin embargo al mirar en sus ojos tus pensamientos eran remplazados por una terrible crueldad en estos, su mirada sádica e indiferente infundía terror con solo obsérvalo.

Les sonrió a todos y les dio las buenas tardes como era su costumbre, se adelanto rápidamente hacia la tienda donde reposaba su amo, bajo de su caballo y caminó hacia esta, corrió la cortina y saludo.

-buenas tardes Shisshio san, como amaneció esta mañana?-

Una mirada oscura al fondo de la tienda fue su total respuesta

-me alegro- contesto el joven aun sonriendo

-que averiguaste soujiro?- pregunto secamente

-lo que usted suponía shisshio san, el señor battusai asesino a sombrero blanco-

-mmh, entiendo-

-aun que hubo un dato extraño-

-cual?-

-el señor battusai no asesino al resto del grupo, de hecho ni siquiera al mismo sombrero blanco-

-....ah no?- se volvió interesado

-en realidad no, asesino al caballo y se lo tiro encima a sombrero blanco, corto su cabeza y dejo ir al resto del grupo-

-interesante-

-entonces, que haremos con el shisshio- san?-

-nosotros no, ella lo hará- una sonrisa tétrica aprecio en sus labios.

Soujiro incremento su sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, bebiendo una copa de vino al igual que su amo.

ññññññññññññññ

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, estaba bañado en sudor, nuevamente aquella pesadilla lo atormentaba, como cada noche....acortaba sus sueño torturando su memoria una y otra vez con recuerdos fatídicos de su vida. Cada vez era lo mismo revivir una y otra vez su suplicio dándole dolor y recordándole su venganza.....

La joven a su lado lo miraba, de nuevo aquellos ojos tratando de examinarlo, contemplando su incesante respiración, su mano se encontraba en su pecho y la otra sostenía su cabeza reposando su codo en la cama, se acerco lentamente a el y lo beso.

Battusai correspondió al beso, subió su mano por su cintura y la jalo sobre el, la joven lo miraba intensamente, acaricio su rostro y rozo su mejilla con la de el, se separo de nuevo y le dijo:

-tenias una pesadilla, que ocurrió?-

Battusai al miro sorprendido por un instante –fuego.....- susurro recuperando su habitual postura

-te consumiste?- pregunto seria

-no- dijo sonriendo -yo logre escapar- un rastro de tristeza paso fugaz es su mirada.

La joven lo miro con tristeza –ah.....yo no- beso nuevamente sus labios, tratando de borrar aquellas palabras de su boca, que le quemaban el alma........el profundizo el beso, también quería deshacerse de su dolor, tal vez juntos lo lograrían, tal ves juntos se salvarían o tal vez juntos se hundirían........

Ambos rompieron el beso a falta de oxigeno, kaoru se levanto quedando sentada sobre el, battusai subió sus manos por sus piernas llegando a sus muslos masajeándolos sensualmente produciendo en la joven sensaciones de deseo y pasión; ella acaricio su pecho, llegando al abdomen y se detuvo en su hebilla, lo miro como preguntándole si podía; en ese instante algo alerto sus sentidos, un ruido de caballo muy conocido. Kaoru lo miro decepcionada al notar su mirada -debes ir no?- battusai asintió algo sorprendido por la reacción de la joven, kaoru se levanto y regreso a su posición original en la cama dejando libre a battusai (n/a :yo no lo haría pero aya ella! jajaja) el joven tomo su camisa y se la puso, antes de salir se giro para mirar a la joven que reposaba en su cama dirigiéndole una sonrisa sensual, a lo que ella respondió con un ligero –te estaré esperando-

-------------

Battusai salió de su tienda algo fastidiado, era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían, todo crédito de pequeño hermano Sanosuke, mas le valía que esta vez fuera importante, sino seguramente algo malo y muy doloroso le sucederia.

-hermano- dijo sanosuke bajando de su caballo

-que pasa?- pregunto indiferente

-es sobre sombrero blanco-

-que hay con el?-

-creo que su vista nocturna fue planeada, por alguien mas, sabemos escondernos muy bien, alguien tuvo que haberles revelado nuestra ubicación- dijo preocupado

-si, lo se- contesto tranquilo

-lo sabias...y no pensabas decírmelo o que?!- pregunto alterado

-estaba ocupado- dijo ignorando su reacción

-con esa chica no es así?.....- iba a decir algo mas, pero la mirada de su hermano lo detuvo.

-que quieres?- pregunto battusai serio

-anoche medite todo esto y fui a investigar por los alrededores, encontré huellas de sandalias y unas migajas de pan-

-quien?-

-no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es Soujiro-

-Shisshio......., pensé que ya no se cruzaría en mi camino- contesto pensativo

-que piensas?-

-debemos ir a Shava, hazte cargo-

-entendido- se giro y se dirigió a los hombres –empaquen todo iremos a Shava-

Battusai regreso a su tienda enfadado, estos asuntos no lo dejarían estar con kaoru a gusto.

-----------

La joven aun estaba en la cama, battusai se acerco sigilosamente, parecía que dormía, su respiración era tranquila y muy rítmica, abrazaba la almohada donde battusai había dormido, se acero a ella y rozo levemente su brazo, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la miro un momento, recordó su conversación minutos atrás, cundo ella le había confesado que no había podido escapar, algo atormentaba su corazón de eso estaba seguro, lo extraño era que le interesaba, que quería saber lo que le ocurría...

_-Que tiene esta joven, que me hace querer saber tanto de ella, me intriga la manera en que me mira, y aun así no me teme, es mas....sus ojos parecieran querer conocerme y sus labios.....tratan de borrar aquel sufrimiento en mi alma, pero por que? sus ojos azules parecen haber perdido el brillo sin embargo aun no han caído en tinieblas, sus manos piden a gritos ayuda mientras que su cuerpo pide consuelo junto al mío......-_

Su mirada se enterneció, pequeños destellos de violeta invadieron sus ojos al pensar aquello mientras que sus manos luchaban por no rozar su cuerpo, no quería despertarla, mas su mirada fue descubierta por un par de ojos azules -que ocurre?- pregunto débilmente la joven de cabellos azabache.

Kaoru pensó para sus adentros –_por que me miras así? Es la primera vez desde que te conocí que no se que estas pensando; tus ojos me dicen algo, pero......no se si deba creerlo; tu mirada expresa ternura y compasión, acaso es por mi? Una simple desconocida, a quien le salvaste la vida, que ironía del destino...... un asesino salvando la vida a alguien a quien apenas conoce, eres alguien enigmático, pero sobre todo...eres alguien....especial battusai....._

-Debemos irnos- contesto serio

-a donde?- pregunto kaoru

-A Shava- contesto poniéndose de pie y empacando sus cosas

-mmh, negocios?- pregunto levantándose también

-si-

La joven comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, battusai también y una vez listos salieron de la tienda; los hombres estaban preparados sobre sus caballos, uno de ellos se acerco dándole su caballo, battusai acaricio al animal y subió a el, extendió una mano a kaoru ayudándola a subir con el, la joven lo abrazo por la espalda y el afirmo las riendas. –vamonos- grito, emprendió la marcha y tras él ,el resto del grupo.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Aoshi miro al reloj, colocándose la gabardina, ya había estudiado los papeles de la noche anterior, y resulto que lo que decía la joven era verdad, lo que aun no comprendía era por que sus superiores lo habían mandado a cumplir tal misión, se había dado cuenta que esa misión le llevaría mas de lo pensado, sin embargo si su superior sabia tal cosa por que lo habían obligado a comprometerse, sabiendo que un Sheriff no debe dejar la ciudad y tenia entendido que su prometida se encontraba en otro continente, era simplemente absurdo. Por ahora su preocupación debía ser atrapar a battusai y descubrir si en verdad aquellos anteriores a el habían sido asesinados por battusai, ya luego ataría cabos, por lo pronto tenia concertada una cita que ciertamente no podría rechazar.

-fin----

hola..que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, y aprobechando quiero hacer una encuesta para el fic

ustdes consideran que deba:

a) dejar a sano solo

b)dejar a sano con megumi

c) dejar a sano con magdalia o sayo

estos tres personajes me han causado un terrible revuelto en mi cabeza ydeterminanmucho del fic; pense en algo pero no se si me odiaran por ello o les gustra mucho, por eso he decidio orientarme en base a sus comentarios, espero que puedan ayudarem con esto y asi podre subir el cap 4 mas rapido, recuerden todo depende de la ecucesta vale.....cuidense mucho......matta-ne

cualquier cosa al review

**Yuken..........**


	4. Te descubri pero no como queria

Hey...como han estado...primero que nada les pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto, pero la verdad es que mi musa se fue, no la encuentro, esta perdida ,si la ven díganle que regrese no?. Miren ya había escrito el cap. pero considere que daba pena y yo no hubiese querido publicar algo así, así que lo borre y escribí otro, verán que esta algo loco y también medio incomprensible, les pido que presten mucha atención en las reacciones de todos, por que además de que se me ha hecho difícil describirlos bien, sus pensamientos y sobretodo sus miradas están bastante confusas. Además este cap. dará pie a mucho así que vean los detalles...

A continuación contestare los reviews...

**Holly-dono: **hola, que bueno que te gusta mi fic, en verdad me siento muy bien por los ánimos que me dan, esto es genial para una que escribe y pues aquí va la actualización, espero que también te guste este cap. y gracias por leerme...ja-ne...

**Guiliana :**muchas gracias, sabes me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, espero que este cap también te guste y gracias por los ánimos.

**Mangalena Kaoru-chan the Tanuki: **hey pues gracias y aquí te sigo el fic...ya leí tu fic y me parece que va muy bien, te nade un review, espero que también lo sigas por que me quede picada.

**MisaoHx: **muchas gracias por tu opinión, y sabes me ha dado una idea...jejejeje(risa macabra) que bueno que te guste mi historia y espero que sigas leyendo...ja-ne.

**Yukari: **gracias por leer el fic y también por tu opinión.

**Nakuru: **vale amiga gracias por leer, sip, todos han cambiado mucho, supongo que es por las circunstancias de su vida. No todos son tan alegres...se nota?...bueno con lo que respecta a meg y a sano eso de la peleas espero ponerlas como a vos le gustan, tratare de actualizar el otro, aun que tuve un problema, me lo borraron y no se si seguir o dejarlo ya...T.T...que malos...bueno mucho drama no? actualizare lo mas que pueda aquí en vacaciones, y espero leas mujer...matta-ne...

**Rose-amy: **hola, gracias por tu apoyo... la verdad yo te apoyo, mi centro de interes es tambien kao y ken, sin embargo las demas parejas tambien me gustan asi que decidi ponerlas, ademas no seri un buen fic sin mya y mys no? en cuanto alo shishio se refiere me temo que no podre contestare, pero veras que te enteraras después vale...

**Ghia-Hikari: **oh pues muchas gracias, eso es algo muy alentador para la que aquí escribe...y en cuanto a los hermanos, veras que te llevaras una sorpresita con ello...bueno de hecho todos...jajaja soy mala y no les digo...bueno (recuperando al compostura) este si gracias por leer mi fic y nos leemos...

**Karura Himura: **ok, ok ,ok...era tan solo para rellenar el inciso c, calma no lo dejare solo, vamos a lo siguiente...gracias , me encanta que te guste mi fic y espero que este cap no sea la excepción...tus inquisitivas...preguntas me han dado una idea genial...en cuanto a...bueno eso lo sabrás después...en cuanto alo de sano..lo siento es su destino...eso de actualiza rápido...ejem...ejem...bueno aquí ya esta el cap no...jejeje. bueno ok...matta-ne.

**Kaoru himura: **hola amiga como te va...espero bien. Oye antes que nada gracias por tus comentarios, que bien que te guste el fic espero que el chap. También. Oye me gustaría preguntarte algo:

Cuando te borran un fic, cual es la razón? Tu sabes? Es que me borraron mi primer fic y no se si subirlo de nuevo o publicar el fic así como va o sea subir el cap 17...no se? amiga necesito de consejo porfa...si?

Gracias de ante mano...te mando un beso y abrazos muchos... matta-ne..

**Aome: **hola...hey que bueno...estoy feliz por que te gusta mi fic...jejeje loca no? bueno este eso de las situaciones embarazosa ver que puedo hacer si? Gracias por leer mi fic...ja-ne...

**Gaby hyatt: **hey...eso de aoshi...pues no te lo puedo contar ahora...y ken pues ese lindo pelirrojito no podrá ser feliz tan fácilmente, además si el quisiera hubiese noqueado a sano y seguido con su trabajo no?...jejejeej bueno nos leemos...

**Dark Spirit Battusai: **holap...mhmhhmh como sabrás no puedo contestar eso...pero se que descubrirás si no en este cap. bueno si te fijas bien...gracias por leerme...ja-ne..

**Katrina Himura: **hola...muchas gracias, sabes es un honor para uno que escribe que os guste la historia, se hace lo que se puede...si verdad, es que ese pelirrojo, desperdiciarse...ni loca.!...por su puesto que me has ayudado! Ahora tengo una idea mas centrada de que hacer..gracias por los ánimos..espero sigas leyendo...ja-ne.

**Dark-Natt: **olas...si verdad algo raro, pero bueno así va...gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga gustando el fic ...jajaja lo siento pero por lo pronto solo eso pudo hacer..seré mala jajaja, bueno nos leemos...y gracias por los ánimos...ja-ne.

**Mer 1: **hey , ejem, ejem bueno la duda...este sabes...mhm hay pistas, en serio si hay, gomen, pero aun no lo pongo, pero en verdad hay pistas, ya te lo levare en otro cap...es que eso todavía no lo pueden saber ...gracias por leer ...ja-ne.

**Naoko LK: **hola...que bueno que te guste mi fic. Sabes eres la única que me dice que se quede con sayo, jajaja los demás quieren que se quede con Meg...pero no te preocupes, que eso lo arreglamos y les damos guste a ambos jajaja (idea maquiavélica formándose en la mente de yuken) este bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic ...nos leemos ...ja-ne.

Disclaimer: ay ya que lo personajes de rurouni kenshin no son miso son de watsuki-san si que pues ya ni modo...

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, ahora si ya los dejos leer a gusto...

Capitulo – 4 -

**Te descubri...pero no como queria...**

La noche inundo los cielos de Shava, sus habitantes habían cesado sus labores de trabajo por ese día; algunos regresaban a sus hogares con sus esposas, mientras que la mayoría de los hombres se encaminaban al bar Shimabara...la razón, simple...

La gran bailarina Misao se encontraba ahí, los divertiría un rato, beberían licor hasta reventar y festejarían en grande la noche.

La hombres se encontraban ya en el bar, la música empezaba a sonar y Misao bajaba para complacer a su amado publico, esta vez su vestimenta llamaba mas la atención, había cambiado la falda larga por una pequeña, en la parte de atrás era aun larga y se acortaba por la parte de enfrente hasta llegar un poco mas debajo de sus muslos, la falda era negra combinando con la botas hasta las rodillas, el corsé era morado y su cabello ahora iba suelto, adornado con un lazo morado. Los hombres la miraron complacidos y gustosos, la multitud la recibió con aplausos y piropos de todo tipo.

La joven los miro de reojo algo fastidiada por su reacción y una falsa sonrisa; se dirigió a la barra con Hannya, quien servia apresurado los miles de tragos solicitados por sus clientes.

necesitas ayuda?- pregunto entrando y sacando unas cuantas botellas de licor de los estantes a su espalda.

una buena mano nunca es rechazada en esta barra- contesto animoso

Misao le sonrió en respuesta.

y dime que harás con la chica?-

aun no lo se- contesto seria y pensativa

dudo que ella quiera volver con su familia-

si, eso parece-

por que no la dejas quedarse?-

ese no es mi asunto- dijo cortante

pero ella...- no pudo terminar

lo se, pero yo escogí esta vida y no puedo decidir por ella-

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Despertó por fin después de haber dormido toda la tarde, miro la habitación una vez mas, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y el acuerdo con Kamatari y después esa joven que la ayudo y le había brindado hospedaje, escucho unos murmullos en el piso de abajo y decidió inspeccionar. Cuando bajo se encontró con una muchedumbre de hombres festejando borrachos, busco con la mirada a Misao y la encontró en la barra, hablando con un hombre de aspecto extraño, camino hasta ellos, sin que los demás hombres notaran su presencia.

señorita makimachi- dijo nerviosamente

Misao se volvió al escuchar su nombre de alguien mas que no fuese un hombre

que haces aquí?- pregunto algo molesta

bueno...yo...- dijo nerviosa

vamos arriba, aquí no puedes estar-

Ambas subieron apresuradamente, llegaron a la habitación de misao y esta cerro la puerta con llave.

discúlpame si hice algo que te molestara, es solo que yo no sabia donde estabas y cuando te vi solo...-

no te preocupes- dijo misao mas calmada -este lugar es un bar, aquí los hombres vienen a divertirse, las mujeres de aquí los complacen, entiendes?-

aquí es...las mujeres son prostitutas?- pregunto Megumi algo cohibida

si, es un grupo de 20 chicas, pero todas al igual que yo están aquí por que así lo desean, tu ya has visto el lugar, te iras mañana- contesto mirándola fríamente.

pero...yo no tengo a donde ir...estoy sola y además...-

además?-

tal vez yo pudiera trabajar para usted?-

no- dijo cortante

yo necesito hacerlo!- contesto determinada y algo preocupada por su situación debo trabajar , si no lo hago volveré a ser una prisionera de mi padre, el no me ve como una hija, sino como un gran trofeo que debe ser vendida al mejor postor, -los ojos de megumi empezaron a humedecerse –yo no tengo voz ni voto ahí dentro, tan solo me dicen que hacer y ya...la única esperanza de poder vivir es alejándome de mi padre, por eso escape, y vine aquí para poder tener una vida, libre y sin ningún impedimento ni limitación mas que la mía, quiero hacer una vida, que sea mía y si ,me equivoco será por que yo lo decidí , quiero poder elegir...mi camino...- la joven levanto el rostro satisfecha, aquello que le había dicho le dama mas animo de seguir en su proeza con una vida propia -y por eso le pido que me acepte, no como prostituta, sino como ayudante de barra, pude observar que el joven encargado no se da abasto y pienso que podría serle de gran utilidad- termino contenta.

Misao la miro impresionada, la chica tenia carácter, y de algún modo tal como ella había elegido lo que haría, su semblante determinado y sus ojos fijos en ella esperando una respuesta la conmovieron, tal como alguna vez lo hizo ella...además la chica necesitaba de una amiga y ella mas que nadie entendía lo que era eso.

esta bien, pero con una condición- contesto misao sonriendo fríamente.

condición, cual?- pregunto megumi curiosa

lo harás esta noche, servirás tragos y divertirás al publico, no quiero que te involucres con ningún cliente ni que te acuestes con ellos, deberás ganarte su simpatía por tu manera de ser y si ellos te aceptan yo lo haré también, tendrás un cuarto, alimentos y un sueldo, dependiendo tu desempaño...pero si no lo logras te iras mañana por la mañana...aceptas o no?- diciendo esto Misao se giro hacia la puerta...

acepto- contesto megumi segura de si –lo haré, tengo que...- dijo pensando en lo que pasaría de no lograrlo –_si no lo logro tendré que regresar con mi padre y aceptar el compromiso...-_ .

Misao sonrió –muy bien, vamos debes prepararte para la noche- dijo abriendo un closet.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

hemos llegado señor, no hay nadie en las calles, es seguro...- dijo uno de los hombres

esta bien, vamos- dijo battusai sonriendo. Kaoru lo miro interrogante, se preguntaba que irían a hacer a Shava.

Sanosuke, por su parte la miraba algo extrañado, jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano tratar así a alguna persona, sobre todo una mujer, era bueno con ella y eso le preocupaba, esa no era su manera de ser, nunca había dejado a nadie montar a "dragón" eso simplemente lo podía hacer el y ahora una chica viajaba en dragan abrasada a el?; también estaba el hecho de que la joven no demostraba miedo alguno hacia el, hasta se podría decir que disfrutaba de su compañía era algo terriblemente extraño para el, su comportamiento anormal y su buen humor, ese día no había mato a nadie, ni siquiera a alguno de sus hombres; no entendía que era lo que le atraía a su hermano de aquella mujer tan sospechosa...-_espera, esa mujer, de donde salió? Cuando la conoció? Por que la trajo? Y por que no la ha matado? _No lo había pensado hasta ahora quien sabe quien podría ser, tal vez _una espía o una asesina,_ _imposible, si lo fuera mi hermano ya la habría descubierto, el nunca se ha dejado engañar por nadie y menos por una simple mujer, pero si no, entonces quien es ella en verdad?-_

Kenshin observo la extraña mirada de su hermano hacia la joven de cabellos negros, sonrió un momento ..

sano, deja tus tonterías para otro momento, y encárgate de verificar si el lugar es seguro- dijo autoritario

Sanosuke dejo de mirar a kaoru repentinamente y obedeció a su hermano sin chistar, sabia que ese no era un buen momento para decirle algo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mientras tanto en el bar Shimabara los hombres empezaban a aburrirse sin la presencia de su anfitriona, las bailarinas que en ese momento actuaban no los dejaban satisfechos por completo y empezaron a demandar atención.

Misao al escuchar aquel alboroto decidió bajar –ya estas lista?- pregunto apresurada

si , ahora bajo- contesto megumi nerviosa al otro lado de la puerta; la joven se miro al espejo una vez mas aun sin creer lo que estaba usando y lo que estaba apunto de hacer... –pero que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto a si misma –acaso estoy loca, salir con este atuendo a divertir a los hombres, esto jamás ha sido mi idea de vida, pero si deseo huir de mi padre y poder ser libre tengo que lograrlo, es mi vida y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por hacerla a mi manera...- dijo determinada con un poco mas de valor. Se observo por ultima vez, vestia un corse negro, con una mini short del mismo tono, unas medias de cuadritos y un par de botines. Su cabello iba recogido con algunos mechones descuidados, sus labios ahora carmín delineaban a la perfección su boca. Suspiro al aire, para darse fuerza y abrió la puerta.

Misao la miro seria, la joven se veía bien, y en verdad pasaba por una joven de bar de mala muerte, su imagen estaba lista, ahora debía convencer al publico de lo que era.

esta lista?- pregunto Misao

megumi dio un profundo suspiro –si- contesto firme aun.

esta bien, pues vamos- termino misao y así ambas bajaron al primer piso.

hola muchachos, se que hoy no los he atendido muy bien, pero no fue por gusto, estaba preparándoles una sorpresa- dijo ánimos mientras subía al escenario.

Los hombres gritaron como locos al verla ahí –misao, ya era hora- grito uno de ellos con aire de borracho.

que sorpresa es Misao?-

ya danosla!-

Misao jalo a la joven de la mano, llevándola hasta el escenario. –miren amigos, ella es megumi, y ah venido aquí solo para divertirlos, entienden?- contesto sonriente.

ssiiiiiiiiii-

uy que preciosura-

linda desnúdate- comentaron todos al verla ahí

megumi se sonrojo al máximo, todos aquellos piropos eran para ella y tan vergonzosos, respiro profundo y pensó en todo aquello, no dejaría que ellos la intimidaran así, dio un largo suspiro y escondió aquel nerviosismo y asco que sintió, ella era una mujer orgullosa y no dejaría que la asustasen a la primera.

Misao la miro complacida, su nerviosismo había desparecido de su rostro, sabia que lo sentía, sin embargo lo escondió de la mejor manera posible. –esto será divertido- rió por lo bajo, regresando a la barra junto a Hannya.

y ahora misao, que se te ah ocurrido- pregunto el hombre

nada, tan solo una pequeña pruebita...-rió maliciosa

misao- dijo serio –te esperan- señalo con el pulgar detrás de el

la joven abrió sus ojos repentinamente –son ellos?- pregunto

aja-

esta bien, ya era hora- contesto seria, dirigiéndose a un pequeño pasillo oscuro, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Y lo vio ahí en medio de la habitación, sonreía sensualmente, como siempre, la miraba directamente a los ojos, justo como lo recordaba, su taje blanco y su cinta roja en la cabeza.

El joven se acerco y beso su mano.

siempre tan galante Sanosuke- dijo sonriente.

y tu...tan sensual como siempre- contesto también sonriente

y dime que te trae por aquí? Acaso no podías vivir sin mi?- pregunto picara.

ya lo sabes, estoy loco por ti- la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados. Misao no se resistió, sin embargo no lo abrazo, lo miro expectante y divertida a la vez.

así que viniste por mi?- pregunto aun sonriente.

sabes que siempre seré tuyo- susurro en su oído débilmente.

estas seguro?- pregunto retándolo.

quieres que te lo demuestre?- contesto determinado; se acerco a su boca lentamente, la joven sentía su respiración pasearse por su cuello, sus mejillas y sus labios, hasta que los de el rozaron sus labios delicadamente, acariciándolos...

La joven no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo sin embargo algo mas llamo su atención, miro interesada hacia atrás de el joven, algo en ella cambio su mirada de sensualidad por una de cariño y nostalgia; ahí recargado contra la pared, lo vio, sus brazos cruzados, una pierna flexionada hacia arriba y su cabeza gacha...un par de ojos ámbar se asomaban por unos flequillos rojos alborotados.

La joven sonrió alegre y tras soltarse del abrazo de Sanosuke, fue hacia el, lo tomo por las mejillas levantando su rostro haciendo que la mirara y lo beso...fue algo corto y leve, la joven se separo de el y lo miro seria. –hay algo- susurro extrañada.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte ,Misao- comento sin cambiar sus semblante serio.

La joven retrocedió, lo miro un momento preocupada, sonrió entonces –si, cuanto tiempo Battusai- contesto nostálgica.

que para mi no hay bienvenida?- pregunto sanosuke burlón –solo a el lo recibes así, no es justo- reclamo como niño.

Misao se volvió divertida –no te enojes, niño ahora voy contigo- dijo acercándose a el y besándolo en la mejilla.

Ah solo en la mejilla, misao, que mala eres, estoy muy desconsolado- comento dramático –ahora deberé ir en busca de consuelo con algunas chicas de aquí- termino burlón y se fue por la puerta que llevaba al bar.

ese si que no cambia- dijo mirando hacia la puesta donde sano había desparecido. Se volvió seria hacia battusai.

pero tu...-dijo mirándolo curiosa –tu si has cambiado, hay algo nuevo en ti, lo se-

Battusai sonrió ante aquella acusación, que tal vez tendría que ver con cierta misteriosa pelinegra. -es posible- contesto mas para si que para la joven –_en verdad tendrá que ver con ella?-_

Misao lo miro inquisitiva, tratando de descifrar en su mirada aquello que cambio, sin embrago no logro descubrirlo, -esta por demás con tigo Himura, jamás podré saber lo que piensas_, ni lo que sientes...-_ pensó llevándose una mano a su pecho, y bajando la mirada.

Battusai noto el gesto; -misao ...-

entonces- pregunto misao negando con la cabeza par alejar los pensamientos –dime que te trae por Shava? eh?- pregunto sonriendo.

Battusai la miro un momento –Necesito que me hagas un par de favores- dijo recuperando su semblante serio.

ah si? Y de que se trata- contesto recuperando su habitual postura

el sheriff-

moooooooooooooooo

Megumi aun se mantenía callada, observaba a cada hombre frente a ella, todos estaban tan alborotados y gritaban demasiado, -_jamás podré convencerlos si me quedo así toda la noche, debo hacer que me escuchen-_ pensó algo nerviosa –ya se- dijo busco con la mirada al hombre del piano, se encontraba poco mas abajo que ella, se acerco a el y susurro algo, el viejo cantinero asintió gustoso y empezó a tocar una extraña melodía, la joven subió al escenario nuevamente y comenzó con algo que parecía una canción bastante animada, los hombres la miraron extrañados y dejaron de hacer bullicio, megumi sonrió satisfecha por fin los había callado, intento bailar algo de lo que recordaba en las fiestas de su padre:

_Flash back _

Un grupo de mujeres para entretenerlos a el ya sus amigos, ella miraba escondida desde una columna, era así casi todas las noches, llegaban siempre hombres raros a la mansión de su padre, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención, un hombre envuelto en vendas, de aspecto macabro, pero por alguna razón sus ojos siempre estaban tristes y mas al volverse al grupo de jóvenes que bailaban frente a ellos. Las mujeres de ahí se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la musica, y sonreían a los hombres, se acercaban a ellos y coqueteaban.

_Fin del flash back_

Recordando esto megumi intento hacer algunos pasos, los hombres aun estaban callados, no reaccionaban, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a aplaudir, los demás lo siguieron y entonces empezó el bullicio nuevamente...todos gritaban por ella y le decían piropos, megumi se sintió feliz, por lo visto había conseguido su estadía ahí.

Sanosuke miraba el espectáculo sonriente, no estaba seguro si ya había visto a esa joven pero de algo estaba seguro, era muy hermosa, toda una conquista para el y por lo tanto la aprovecharía.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

mhm entiendo, has decidido matarlo ya?- pregunto algo seria.

Battusai la miro confundido, algo había en su tono de voz que denotaba cierta ¿preocupación, regreso a su postura habitual –por el momento...solo quiero información sobre el, podrás encargarte?-

por supuesto battusai- contesto sonriente.

gracias-

y el otro asunto?- pregunto misao curiosa

ah si...dime recuerdas tu a makoto shisshio?- pregunto, su tono se había vuelto aun mas serio

makoto shisshio, si, un hombre lleno de vendajes, de mirada siniestra tu eterno enemigo no es así?

Battusai asintió –últimamente Seta ha estado vigilándonos, le dice a los demás donde estoy y se queda a ver la masacre, sabes algo?- pregunto inquisitivo

una venganza talvez, sabes no eres conocido por ser un hombre amable- sonrió irónica

puede ser...- cerro los ojos pensativo, una ola de pensamientos llego a su cabeza, taladrando la memoria de los recuerdos, justo en el lugar de los dolorosos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kaoru aun se encontraba sobre "dragón"(n/a: el caballo de kenshin) el viento de la noche agitaba sus cabellos levemente, era observada por el resto de la pandilla de battusai, la había dejado al cuidado de ellos; una mirada inquisidora recorrió el lugar, se trataba de un bar –con que este es el bar Shimabara- susurro, miro de reojo al grupo de battusai, quienes por el momento miraban a un grupo de mujeres, prostitutas sin duda. Bajo lentamente del caballo y se escabullo hasta llegar al bar, entro, y al instante vislumbro el origen de aquel alboroto, todos los hombres gritaban por una joven que cantaba. Busco con la mirada a Sanosuke y lo encontró mirando a la joven de los labios rojos en el escenario; sonrió complacida. Busco entre el lugar hasta que diviso una puerta a un lado de la barra, miro por si no había gente alrededor; se dirigió a paso lento hasta tocar la manija, entro sigilosa.

nnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo

y dime que piensas que Shishio traiga contigo eh? Algo le habrás hecho- pregunto misao inquisitiva

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrir develando una joven de cabellos negros y mirada zafiro.

La joven miro la habitación, hasta toparse con Misao, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Misao por su parte también miro a la joven, sus ojos se ensancharon al verla con detenimiento –kaoru- dijo débilmente, mientras sonreía.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron –no pensé verte aquí kaoru, como llegaste?- pregunto animada

Kaoru miro al pelirrojo, quien las miraba algo extrañado por su reacción –ella es mi prima, misao- contesto aun mirándolo. Se acerco a el y recargo su cuerpo sobre el de Battusai, el tan solo paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura –y el me trajo- dijo kaoru sonriendo.

ah, entiendo- dijo misao ahora seria –_eso fue lo que cambio en ti...- _misao sonrió –y como se conocieron?-

La mirada de kaoru se ensombreció por unos minutos, miro a misao ahora seria, cosa que battusai no noto, debido a que ella le daba la espalada. Kaoru bajo la cabeza, mientras que en sus pensamientos rondaba la idea una y otra vez, le diría o no; finalmente se decidió, levanto la mirada y la miro suspicaz, sonrió -nos encontramos por casualidad, en el camino- contesto inocente.

Misao la miro confundida unos segundos, su expresión se torno dura por unos instantes, sin embargo percibió la mirada por parte de battusai -entiendo- dijo sonriente.

Un ruido distrajo su atención –que diablos ocurre all�?- dijo misao al salir a paso rápido por el pasillo.

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Una joven caminaba por un lago pasillo, cubierto por una amplia alfombra roja, los candelabros en las paredes apenas alumbraban sus pasos.

Llego hasta una habitación, su habitación entro y se sentó en su tocador frente a sus espejo, se contemplo. -ojos verdes, cabellos cafés cortos y sedosos, tez blanca cual porcelana, labios pequeños y mirada vacía-

La joven miro por el espejo al dueño de aquella voz, sonriendo un momento –soujiro- llamo débilmente

simplemente hermosa- contesto la voz saliendo de la penumbras, con una sonrisa en los labios, una eterna sonrisa.

La joven se levanto y se acerco a el –a donde fuiste?- pregunto tomando su mano.

a Shava- contesto sonriente mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el cabello de la joven.

por mandatos de mi padre no?- dijo con la mirada perdida.

si, pero aun así pensé en ti- la miro un momento, la jovencita parecía no haber escuchado una sola palabra, su mirada simplemente estaba apagada, acaricio su mejilla levemente –sayo?- llamo, el joven la miro preocupado.

el ya sabe sobre ti y te esta buscando- dijo aun en trance

te refieres a battusai?- pregunto sorprendido

si- contesto seria, en instantes sus ojos se tornaron verdes de nuevo –podemos irnos ya?- pregunto inocente

Soujiro la miro atónito, pero asintió, su mirada había cambiado drásticamente y el aun no se acostumbraba, no importa hace cuanto pasaba eso, simplemente no se acostumbraba.

que te ocurre?- pregunto la joven visiblemente preocupada, tomo su mejilla y lo obligo a mirarla.

no es nada, vamos a cenar- dijo tranquilizándola, tomo su mano y salieron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao salió del pasillo y pudo ver como los hombres del bar cantaban al ritmo de megumi, la joven sonrió complacida al ver por si misma aquel alboroto, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a sanosuke y lo encontró, el joven miraba sonriente a Megumi, -_oh megumi, mucho me temo que este casanova ha encontrado a su nueva presa, bueno, veremos como resulta esto- _acto seguido vio como un par de chicas se le acercaron y se lo llevaron a la parte de arriba del local -_que suerte tienes jovencita_- pensó sonriendo. Decidió echar una ultima mirada al lugar, debía volver con battusai, aun había asuntos que tratar con el; cuando vio entrar al hombre de mirada indiga.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ya se escuchaba un gran murmullo dentro del bar, seguramente a causa de Misao, sonrió al pensar esto ultimo recordando el pasado encuentro con ella.

_Flash back_

Misao lo miro divertida –vendrá a verme mañana mi querido sheriff?- pregunto

Aoshi la miro algo sorprendido –pero...-

mañana también daré un espectáculo y bailare especialmente para usted, no me decepcionara verdad mi querido sheriff?-

_fin del flash back_

Entro al bar, el estruendo era total, los hombres cantaban borrachos lo que parecía ser una canción y toda su atención estaba volcada hacia el escenario, sobre el una mujer de ojos y cabellos negros, quien bailaba al ritmo de esta.

Busco con la mirada, en todo el bar, sin embrago no encontró rastros de la joven de los ojos esmeralda, se entristeció un poco, -un whisky- pidió acercándose a la barra.

aquí tiene- el cantinero le extendió el vaso.

Aoshi siguió con su inspección en el bar buscando a Misao.

no se preocupe, no tarda en salir- dijo hannya acercándose al sheriff

que?- pregunto algo sorprendido, sin dejarlo notar.

espera a misao, no es así?-

no, tan solo necesito una información...- contesto serio

entonces si desea verla no?-

ah...- aoshi quedo algo sorprendido por las palabras del cantinero

Hannya regreso a servir tragos a los demás clientes, aoshi lo miro un momento. Preguntándose por milésima vez que hacia en ese bar, _vine aquí... por... ella?_

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Misao permanecía escondida tras una columna aun lado de la barra, había escuchado la pequeña conversación entre Hannya y Aoshi, lo miro un momento, en verdad el no era como ningún hombre que conocía, el no la miraba con lujuria como todos los demás, sin no con un ligero aire de timidez y tal vez curiosidad. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y a diferencia de el resto de los hombres, quienes miraban el espectáculo de megumi, el bebía tranquilo su trago, mientras digería sus pensamientos y meditaba. En realidad el hombre en si era guapo, sus ojos eran fríos, de un color indigo, bastante misterioso, su cabello negro ébano caía levemente sobre su rostro mientras que sus manos delgadas sostenían el vaso. Se adivinaba un cuerpo bien formado debajo de esa gabardina, quizás por el ejercicio. Misao volvió su mirada hacia la puerta del pasillo, esta ere sin duda una muy buena oportunidad para que battusai pudiera observarlo bien, sabia que el podría descifrarlo en un dos por tres, sin embrago eso significaría...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

por que viniste?- pregunto serio aun abrazándola.

quería verla- contesto

sabias que ella estaba aquí- battusai giro a kaoru para mirarla a la cara.

La joven mantenía la cabeza gacha –y...que ocurrió?- se sorprendió a si mismo con la pregunta, a el que le interesaba lo que a ella le ocurriera. Esto ya le había pasado, ese día cuando quiso saber que atormentaba el corazón de la chica, pero -_por que...?-_ se pregunto mentalmente.

Kaoru levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, ese ámbar tan_...embriagante te invita a perderte con el, no importa si te lleva al abismo, estaría dispuesta a seguirlo...pero...en verdad...seria capaz...? -_

no es ella...-su mirada se intensifico y mostró una sonrisa irónica -soy yo la que...- sacudió su cabeza –no le avise que vendría, se sorprendió de verme- termino bajando la cabeza apoyándola en el pecho de el. Battusai la miro serio, sabia que no había querido decirle la verdad, aun así no la obligaría, el también tenia secretos...acaricio su cabeza, kaoru se sorprendió ante la acción; el la miraba fijamente y ella a su ves se sabia observada, sentía la mirada penetrante sobre ella –Misao siempre ha querido tener una prima- los ojos de kaoru se abrieron cual platos. –_tu...no sabes lo que dices...ella sabe...lo hace por tu bien... y yo...yo soy la que no...lo siento...- _la joven sintió unas lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo, no lloraría, no debía...apretó los labios lo mas fuerte que pudo , para contenerse. Se quedaron así por unos segundos. El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo se encontraba lo bastante confundido como para hacer otra cosa, pensaba en por que había hecho tal cosa, su mirada de confusión se mezclo con la de preocupación...seria acaso por la joven en sus brazos? O seria simplemente por el hecho de no saber lo que la hace sufrir? Ninguna era una opción coherente, ambas comenzaban con una actitud rara en el y terminaban con ella? -_Por que con ella?-_

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Misao se sorprendió a si misma al girarse y encontrarse con esa mirada indiga

buenas noches...mi querido sheriff, veo que ya le ha tomado el gusto a la bebida- comento señalando los 6 vasos de whisky frente a el mientras se sentaba en la silla de a lado.

Aoshi se volvió hacia ella, su mirada seria y fría, -usted cree?- la miro un momento su cabello que antes era sostenido por un trenza ahora iba suelto sobre su espalda, sus labios detallados en un tono rojo y sus ojos, aquellos que tanta vida le daban, enmarcados por un leve color oscuro, la hacia verse aun mas hermosa que la vez anterior, sus ropas también habían cambiado, el corsé era mas atrevido y la falda había sido reducida, se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ella de esa forma, cosa que misao no paso por alto, le pareció lindo de su parte el ser intimidado por una mujer.

se ha sonrojado mi sheriff, eso me dice que le gusta mi atuendo-

eh...- pregunto algo sorprendido, lo habían pillado –no es eso...es tan solo la bebida- contesto tratando de controlarse y regresando a su habitual postura

oh ya veo- dijo misao fingiendo un tono melancólico –entonces que le trae por aquí?-pregunto seria, temía que le dijera que a buscar información sobre battusai si se enteraba que el estaba ahí seguro alguien saldría muerto.

vengo a dar mi ronda nocturna, es todo-

oh con que era eso- misao se tranquilizo mas, al menos por esa noche no habría problemas.

misao...queremos verte a ti-

la chica es linda, pero no te llega-

si...ven con nosotros linda-

misao se giro al escuchar al os hombres borrachos; miro a megumi y le sonrió.

_parece que he pasado la prueba_- pensó megumi mientras bajaba del escenario.

bueno es hora de volver al trabajo- dijo quitándole el reciente vaso de whisky a asohi –a su salud mi querido sheriff- de un solo trago lo termino.

Aoshi la observo –ya era hora señorita misao, fueron 7 whiskys para esperarla- dijo en tono de reclamo

y el octavo va por mi cuenta- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de subir al escenario a hacer su numero.

fin del capitulo-

ok...que les pareció? Espero que no haya sido tan malo...se que este cap. quedo medio confuso en muchas partes...es que hacia mucho que no escribía...bueno aquí yo con mis loqueras ya los aburrí.

Me encantaría saber su opinión, saben últimamente estoy algo corta de inspiración...así que porfis háganme saber cualquier duda, regañiza, reclamo, critica o algo mas ...si?

Al boton de reiews no?

**Yuken...**


End file.
